leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo
}} Abilities seconds, he gains stealth. |description2 = If Teemo enters stealth while in brush, he can move around and maintain his stealth as long as he doesn't attack, use an ability or exit the brush. If he enters stealth while outside of a brush, moving or also breaks his camouflage. |description3 = When the stealth is broken, Teemo gains the Element of Surprise, granting him % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds. |targeting='Camouflage' is a passive ability. Element of Surprise is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Camouflage will not trigger as long as Teemo is taking damage. * Once stealthed taking damage will not deactivate the stealth. * The following are things that will also break Teemo out of stealth: ** Using certain summoner spells: , , , , , , , and . ** Using certain trinkets: and . * Placing wards or using consumable items will not break Camouflage's stealth. * Teemo can use to get to a brush without breaking stealth. * If Element of Surprise is triggered twice in less than 3 seconds, it will get refreshed, it will not stack with itself. |video=Teemo IVideo }} Teemo shoots a dart at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and them for a short duration. |description2 = Blinding Dart does not reset Teemo's autoattack timer. |leveling = |range = 580 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Blinding Dart' is a single target ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Teemo QVideo }} Teemo gains bonus movement speed if he hasn't taken damage from enemy champions or turrets for 5 seconds. |description2 = Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and prevents it from being disabled by damage. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 17 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Move Quick's' active and passive are self-buffs. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Move Quick's active cooldown starts when the ability is first activated, not when the effect ends. * When Move Quick's active buff expires Teemo will not regain the passive effect if he was damaged at any point during the buff's duration. |video=Teemo WVideo }} Teemo's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and his target, causing them to take additional magic damage over 4 seconds. Subsequent attacks refresh the 's duration. |leveling = | }} * | }} |targeting='Toxic Shot' adds an on-hit effect to Teemo's basic attacks. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |additional= * Toxic Shot's damage over time is considered a and will trigger cooldown reduction effect. ** Toxic Shot's damage will get amplified by . * Toxic Shot will apply passive. |pet= |video=Teemo EVideo }} Teemo stores a charge of Noxious Trap periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. |description2 = Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground which stealths and arms after second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant around them. If a thrown mushroom lands on another one, it bounces an additional distance before planting. |description3 = If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it detonates, all nearby enemies, , granting of them and dealing them magic damage over 4 seconds. |description4 = Mushrooms have 6 health, can only be damaged by champion basic attacks and take 2 damage from ranged attacks and 3 from melee attacks. |leveling3 = % AP)}}| }} |range = |Cast range}}}}| |Bounced cast range}}}}}} / | | }} |cooldown = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 Mushroom |targeting='Noxious Trap' is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability and prevent the trap from affecting nearby units. |quicksilver=Will remove the damage over time and the slow |additional= * Noxious Trap's damage over time is considered a and will trigger cooldown reduction effect. ** Noxious Trap's damage will get amplified by . * Noxious Trap's damage over time effect does not stack. Enemies who detonate multiple traps will only have the duration refreshed per trap they detonate. * Noxious Trap's damage is determined at detonation, not at the time of being placed which means any ability power Teemo gains or loses will affect all active shrooms. * Noxious Trap can be targeted by any allied spell. The trap does not become indestructible during the channel but destroying it will not prevent the user from teleporting in. * Noxious Trap can only bounce once, even if it lands on a further Noxious Trap. |video=Teemo RVideo }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline * ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 5. References cs:Teemo de:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo zh:提莫 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Blind champion Category:Slow champion Category:Haste champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Sight champion